


Сундук мертвеца

by liza_kharkov



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Curses, Drama, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Pirates, Separations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liza_kharkov/pseuds/liza_kharkov
Summary: Тони Старк стоит на носу корабля и ловит взглядом знакомый берег, когда Летучий Голландец поднимается из-под толщи воды. Ему кажется, он видит одинокую фигуру на берегу. У него не возникает даже сомнения – он чувствует, что там, на пустом песчаном пляже, его ждут.AU!в котором Тони Старк появляется на суше раз в десять лет.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 14





	Сундук мертвеца

**Author's Note:**

> да, я ебанулась
> 
> канон пиратов, но местами я его перекроила. но больше акцент на отношениях этих двоих, а не на сюжете оригинала. Джек мимокрокодил.
> 
> спасибо новому каналу за то, что крутили пиратов все выходные. этот фанфик благодаря вам или из-за вас

Зелёный луч вспыхивает на горизонте, и солнце исчезает, тонет в спокойных водах океана.

Тони Старк стоит на носу корабля и ловит взглядом знакомый берег, как только Летучий Голландец поднимается из-под толщи воды. Ему кажется, он видит одинокую фигуру на берегу. У него не возникает даже сомнения — он чувствует, что там, на пустом песчаном пляже, его ждут.

Тони не знал, как это работает, но правда в том, что он чувствовал Питера каждую секунду этих невероятно длинных десяти лет. Калипсо, незыблемая авторка проклятия, под которое он умудрился попасть, будто хотела досадить Дейви Джонсу ещё сильнее. Старк понимал, почему старик был таким нервным. Он сам изо дня в день сходил с ума, каждый раз чувствуя, когда Паркеру было плохо.

Но последние полгода прошли спокойнее. Предчувствуя встречу, Питер становился радостнее. Каждый день Тони чувствовал — парень становился более расслабленным. И он тоже находился в хорошем расположении духа.

— Ты умеешь играть что-то веселое, — усмехнулся Джеймс, его старпом, спускаясь в капитанскую каюту за месяц до истечения срока. Тони оторвался от органа, оставшегося от предыдущего капитана. Старк сначала хотел его выкинуть, но за долгие годы проб и ошибок подружился с инструментом.

Летучий Голландец уже десять лет беспрекословно исполнял свои функции — переправлял погибшие в море души на тот свет. Именно поэтому Тони выглядел точно так же, как в день своей смерти, не постарев ни на день.

— Подготовить шлюпку, капитан? — Старк взглянул на остановившегося рядом Стива. Паренек страдал на одном из кораблей от неизвестной болезни, и испуганные моряки подальше от беды спустили его на шлюпке среди открытого моря и оставили погибать. Старк думал, что парень спустится в трюмы к остальным заблудшим душам и спокойно уйдёт на покой. Но Стив его удивил и вот уже пятый год служил с ним бок о бок.

— Не надо, — отмахнулся он и сверкнул улыбкой. Стив посмотрел на него удивлённо. Его вечно хмурый саркастичный капитан исчез, выпустив из глубины своей души кого-то другого. — Постарайтесь не утопить мой корабль за сутки, — прикрикнул он на команду и спрыгнул в воду.

Он шёл по дну, не заморачиваясь такой мелочью, как дыхание, и в груди у него зарождалось хрупкое ощущение счастья.

Только он показался над водной гладью, как услышал быстрые шаги и хлюпанье воды. Питер подлетел к нему, когда Тони ещё был по пояс в воде, и запрыгнул ему на руки, крепко прижавшись к сильному телу.

— Малыш, — выдохнул мужчина в спутанные растрёпанные ветром волосы и сжал объятия ещё сильнее. Он пошёл дальше — для полного счастья ему не хватало твёрдой почвы под ногами.

— Тони, — всхлипнул мальчик и прижался к нему. Он неразборчиво всхлипывал в мокрую рубашку и ни за что не хотел разжимать руки, — это правда ты, Тони!

— Да, малыш, — пробормотал он и ступил на берег. Теплые губы, которые ткнулись ему в колючую щеку, а также земля под ногами, заставили его громко рассмеяться от облегчения. Мужчина упал на влажный песок, утаскивая с собой Питера, который не мог решить — то ли рыдать ему, то ли ластиться к любимому мужчине.

— Тони, — Питер громко всхлипывал и звал его раз за разом. Сцепленные руки разжались, но только для того, чтобы судорожно продолжить касаться. Тони оброс мускулами и окреп, его кожа была сожжена солнцем и иссушена ветром. От него пахло морской солью и порохом. Питер так много раз видел этот момент во сне, что не мог осознать произошедшее, — это правда ты.

— Да, малыш, это я, — повторил он ещё раз, вжимая в себя хрупкое тело. — Ты ждал меня? — Питер ещё что-то бормотал и продолжил касаться Тони, а потом наконец вскинул свои наполненные слезами глаза и впился в лицо мужчины. Он выглядел точно также, будто не прошло десяти лет. Старк отметил, что его мальчик не потерял ни капли ангельской внешности. Только вот глаза у него были другие — более взрослые. Более грустные.

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза так долго, темнота уже начала опускаться на берег.

— Здесь холодно, малыш, — Тони скорее предположил, потому что он больше не мог замерзнуть, — пойдём, покажешь мне свой дом.

И тогда Питер осмотрелся вокруг, будто всё ещё до конца не верил, что происходящее — правда, и медленно кивнул.

Но не встал, не отпрянул, не выпутал руки из выгоревших на солнце волос.

Только подался вперёд и накрыл солёные губы своими дрожащими от слёз счастья. И Тони поддался, расслабился на песке, позволив парню углубить поцелуй.

— Ты правда здесь, — пробормотал парень ещё раз и спрятал лицо у Тони на шее, глубоко вдыхая знакомый запах. — Ты так часто мне снился, Тони, я не верю, что это на самом деле. Не верю, что правда лежу в твоих объятиях, а не брежу в своей постели. Я так боюсь, что проснусь один. Опять.

— Это я, — пробормотал мужчина. Вина подкатила к горлу, и он прижал парня к себе сильнее. — Пити, это я.

Пока они лежат там, разомлевшие и счастливые, солнце заходит окончательно и темнота опускается на пляж. Поэтому (а ещё потому, что он точно чувствует на себе взгляды зевак из своей команды) он поднимается с песка, не отпуская от себя Питера ни на сантиметр, и идёт вперёд. Паркер только показывает направление и продолжает щекотать тёплым дыханием его шею. Тони снова смеётся — от давно забытого тепла и от лёгкого касания травы к его босым ногам.

— Как ты здесь, малыш? Надеюсь, не живёшь отшельником, — мягко спрашивает он, продвигаясь вглубь острова.

— Нет, — радостно бормочет мальчик, находясь в восторге только от того, что Тони спросил, — я учитель в местной школе. В основном живу в поселении, но мой дом всё равно здесь, у моря.

Старк слушает тихий рассказ о ближайшем городке, о неугомонных мальчишках, о вычурно одетых матерях и не может подавить улыбку. Питер такой же болтливый, каким он его и запомнил.

Пока Питер говорит, Тони поднимается на холм и видит домик — он небольшой, но уютный, с верандой и небольшим садом. Питеру бы сюда привести молодую жену и завести детей, чтобы играли в пустом саду.

— А ты чем занимался эти десять лет? — выговорившись, спросил Питер, когда они уже заходили на веранду. Парень только тогда соскользнул с крепких рук и открыл дверь, робко пропуская мужчину вперёд.

— Ого, — выдохнул Тони, замерев на пороге, — у тебя тут так… спокойно, — он замер, не решаясь заходить. Дом был очень уютным и обставленным, будто Питер действительно жил здесь всё время: в камине горел огонь, а стол был заставлен едой.

— У нас, — исправляет парень и тянет его за руку в тёплую комнату, — это и твой дом тоже.

И Тони сдаётся. Он позволяет домашней атмосфере окутать себя, ест и пьёт, хотя давно в этом не нуждается, и улыбается столько, сколько не улыбался последние десять лет.

— Тут все такие милые. Мне нравится. Только вот всё равно придётся сменить поселение. Я совсем не старею, и лет через двадцать могут начаться вопросы, — совсем легко делится Питер, а Тони давится красным вином.

— Ты что же это? — удивляется мужчина. — Собираешь ждать меня так долго?

Питер мгновенно теряет всю свою беспечность и смотрит исподлобья, будто Тони его смертельно обидел:

— А ты не хочешь, чтобы я тебя ждал?

— Ты заслуживаешь близкого человека рядом немного чаще, — пожимает плечами Старк, оставляя бокал. Питер весь сжимается. Тони чувствует его расстройство ещё до того, как слёзы выступают на наивных глазах. Захотелось самому себе дать по лицу, но без толку. Единственная боль, которую он чувствует, — боль самого Питера.

— Тебя это не нужно, да? — парень кусает губу, пытаясь сдержать волну слёз, но Тони и так отлично чувствует его состояние. — У тебя есть кто-то… на корабле? — Старку не нужно видеть дрожащих губ, чтобы досконально точно нарисовать их в своём воображении. И он пытается подобрать какие-то грубые слова. Подтвердить догадки Питера и вернуться на чёртов корабль, забыв сюда дорогу. Но всё, что крутится в голове, — наверное, он умрёт, если мальчик найдёт себе кого-то другого. А он точно узнает об этом.

— Малыш, — выдыхает Тони и поднимается со своего места. Его тянет ближе к дрожащему мальчишке, который вроде как и не мальчишка давно, но воспринимать его по-другому Тони не может, — я десять лет непрерывно провёл в море, но единственное дорогое оставил на суше, — этого Питеру достаточно — он подлетает к мужчине и тут же тесно прижимается к нему. Но этого недостаточно для Тони — он, начав говорить, уже не может промолчать. — Я знаю, как ты тосковал, Пит. Я чувствовал это каждый день. И чувствую сейчас. Не думай, что ты мне не нужен, я просто хочу, как лучше.

— Я в порядке, — парень немного отстраняется и жмёт плечами, заглядывая в карие глаза, — я подожду тебя. Или мы можем отправиться в море вместе — тогда не будет нужды ждать десять лет, — тихо бормочет он и опасливо поглядывает на мужчину.

— Нет, — тут же отрезает Тони, — ты не будешь служить на Голландце.

— Но почему? — Питер упрямо задирает подбородок, заставляя Старка ухмыльнуться. Он так и остался чёртовым упрямцем.

— Вся команда, включая меня, мы мертвы. Ты жив, Паркер, и будешь живым столько, сколько тебе отведено. Я не позволю тебе променять свою жизнь на подобное, — грозно говорит мужчина и смотрит парню прямо в глаза. — Лучше сразу убей меня, благо, у тебя есть возможность.

— Я тебя не убью, — обиженно фыркает Питер и с вызовом смотрит в глаза, — я закопал сундук в саду лет шесть назад. Теперь мне лень его откапывать.

— О, значит я ещё жив, потому что мой мальчишка слишком ленив? — хохочет Старк, потому что улыбка сама просится на его лицо. Он снова садится и утаскивает Питера себе на колени.

— Именно, капитан Старк, именно, — нагло бормочет мальчишка прямо ему в губы, и Тони не выдерживает.

Они выбираются из постели только к рассвету. Питер сбрасывает скользкие влажные простыни на пол и не прячет довольной улыбки.

— Нужно прибрать здесь, — Тони улыбается его сорванному голосу и просто валит парня на перину под возмущенное пыхтение.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — бормочет мужчина. Солнце уже светит на всю. Питер с тоской смотрит в окно и противится:

— Не пропущу ни секунды с тобой, — хмурится парень, хотя и выглядит разомлевшим и сонным.

До конца дня они так и валяются в незаправленой постели. Питер приносит оставшуюся еду, а Тони рассказывает о своих странствиях. Парень только вздыхает и сетует на то, что скучает по морю и по пиратству.

— Я видел Джека, — бросает Тони, и Питер сразу заинтересованно поднимает голову. — Он опять влез в передрягу, пока гнался за Источником вечной молодости. Вроде бы опять набирает команду.

— Ты не против того, чтобы я плавал в чужой команде? — парень всё ещё немного обижен. Тони снисходительно смотрит на него сверху вниз.

— Да, я не против. Только сделай так, чтобы мне не пришлось переправлять тебя на ту сторону, — за сарказмом прячется беспокойство. Питер жмётся к нему ближе.

— Тогда ты сможешь взять меня в свою команду, — пытается он, но Старка это не утешает, он смотрит остро и злость проскакивает в его глазах.

— Не смогу, если ты уже умрёшь, мне придётся отпустить тебя, — пожимает он плечами. Что-то болезненное проскакивает в закалённом лице.

— Но ты ведь всегда успеешь ко мне, да, мой Капитан? — Питер откровенно пытается загладить свою вину за начатый разговор. Он целует мужчину и Тони поддаётся, но внезапно отстраняется и тянется к вороху своих вещей, сваленных кучей у кровати.

— Кто мы такие, чтобы нарушать традиции? — спрашивает он с хитринкой и протягивает парню тяжёлый серебряный медальон.

Когда Тони через несколько часов поднимается на палубу, он пристально вглядывается в линию берега. Последнее, что он видит — зелёный отблеск на шее наверняка дрожащего парня.

***

Второе их десятилетие кажется ещё более длинным. Несмотря на то, что Питер больше не изводит себя так, как в первое время, Тони всё равно не может быть спокойным. Он волнуется каждую секунду, когда думает о том, на какую жизнь обрекает парня.

Их второе свидание начинается также. Тони чувствует дежавю, но именно этого он и хотел все десять лет — повторения того беззаботного уютного дня.

Всё идёт хорошо до определённого момента. Когда солнца начинает опускаться к горизонту, Тони собирается, чтобы успеть прогуляться с Питером в округе. Он пытается найти свои вещи в доме, который несколько изменился за это время — Питер там действительно жил. Из-за него, Тони.

Но вместо этого он находит ворох бумаг, кипой сброшенных в дальнем шкафу.

— Трезубец Посейдона? — переспрашивает мужчина, когда радостный Питер заходит в комнату. Радость быстро пропадает с лица. — Ты что удумал, мистер Паркер?

— Ничего такого, — парень тут же становится в позу и готовится защищаться, — это просто теория, ничего серьёзного.

— Не вешай мне лапшу на уши, Питер, я знаю, для чего тебе это, — заводится мужчина и трясёт листами, — только это всё глупости, Паркер, уловка для дурачков. Не существует никакого трезубца. Поверь мне.

— Это просто теория, Тони, — парень пытается выхватить листки, но Старк не даёт. Смутное беспокойство прокрадывается в голову, и он начинает листать бумаги, уворачиваясь от несносного мальчишки. На третьей страницы доказательства — это совсем не теория, Питер уже распланировал путешествие.

— Не ври мне, — он сам отбрасывает листки прочь и смотрит на парня в упор, — ты что же это, решил погибнуть? И ради чего?

— Ради тебя, Тони! — резко вскрикивает парень и сверкает злыми глазами в ответ. — Думаешь, мы сможем вечно вот так? Я не хочу вечно ждать тебя, Тони, это невыносимо!

Питер топает ногой зло. Только Старк мгновенно холодеет, он отворачивается и сжимает пальцами виски. Питер, видимо, понимает, что что-то не так.

— Ты не обязан ждать меня, Питер. Я отпущу тебя, и у тебя будет семья со всеми вытекающими, с детьми, со спокойной старостью, — выплёвывает он и весь напрягается. Эти мысли вызывают агрессию.

— Нет, — резко выдаёт парень и прижимается к крепкой спине, плотно опутывая конечностями, — Нет, Тони, я хочу быть только с тобой. Извини, я идиот, извини меня, — паника Питера бьёт Тони под дых. Он не может стоять, сложа руки.

— Я не должен обрекать тебя на это, малыш, — вздыхает мужчина и поворачивается, втягивая Питера в долгие объятия. — Не пытайся искать трезубец. Я пытался, но Калипсо прибрала его к рукам. Теперь найти его невозможно.

Стив приказывает начать подготовку к отплытию за полчаса до рассвета. Он перебирает на себя командование и затыкает новеньких. Он-то на все сто знает, что Старку этим вечером будет не до корабля.

***

Питер находит себе кого-то.

Проходит шесть лет с их последней встречи, когда Тони понимает, что что-то не так. Он сам не понимает, что чувствует, но в сделанном выводе не сомневается.

Иногда глубокими бессонными ночами Старк будто чувствовал фантомные прикосновения, которые обжигали.

Он стал нервным, постоянно огрызался и считал дни. Переправляя души, он думал о том, что лучше бы ему дали умереть ещё на том корабле. Питер бы смог продолжать жить своей жизнью, а Тони не мучился бы.

Полгода Старк мирится с этим ужасным чувством. Он больше не ждёт встречи, он вообще сомневается, что стоит приходить. И когда это ужасное чувство проходит, Тони не понимает, что происходит. То ли его отвергли и связь прервалась, то ли Питер закончил свои отношения.

Поэтому, появляясь на том самом берегу в назначенный день, Тони не знает, чего ему ждать. Но Питер снова стоит на том берегу и с нетерпением смотрит на корабль. На его шее — подарок Старка. В его глазах — слёзы. И только выходя на берег, Старк понимает, что то грызущее отчаяние было его собственным только отчасти.

— Я был с другим, — тихо говорит Питер, пока прижимается невероятно близко. Тони не может ему противостоять, он стискивает мальчишку в сильных руках и тихо выдыхает:

— Я знаю, — в его голосе, наверное, тоска. Питер дёргается, и мужчина чувствует, как чужая вина захлёстывает его.

— Я пытался, ну, жить нормальной жизнью. Но не смог.

— Я рад, что ты здесь, малыш.

***

Когда Питер даёт о себе знать на пять лет раньше срока, Тони не удивляется. Он только стискивает зубы и близко подходит к умирающему моряку, который сидит на палубе.

— Что ты сказал, повтори? — опасно шипит Старк, смотря в мутные от боли глаза.

— Твоего мальчишку нашли. А вместе с ним –сундук.

Моряк отправляется на дно, а Старк зло смотрит на Джеймса и стальным голосом приказывает брать курс туда, где он не должен появляться ещё целых пять лет. Старк несколько раз виделся с Калипсо и толковал с ней о своей участи, пытаясь понять безумную богиню. Что он понял, так это то, что он может убить любого, кто помешает ему делать свою работу. Это было как раз кстати.

Он появляется в бухте на рассвете, но даже не успевает отправить команду на берег, к Питеру. Корабль высокомерного короля появляется на горизонте, и Старк чувствует, что Питер там, и что он попал в огромные неприятности.

А потом всё превращается в какой-то фарс — сундук с его сердцем мотает с корабля на корабль, испанцы пытаются отобрать ключ, Джек появляется непонятно откуда и исчезает непонятно куда. Всё это до абсурда напоминает тот самый последний бой с Дейви Джонсом. Но теперь Тони Старк капитан. И он не позволит испортить его планы. Проклятие — не лучшая участь, но и умирать он не хочет.

Не тогда, когда Питер в опасности.

Мальчишку Старк видит среди сражения, тот ловко бьётся с несколькими противниками. Тони почти им гордится, пока Барбоса не появляется за спиной Питера и не вонзает клинок мальчику в спину. Старк кричит. Ярость даёт сил — он настигает Барбосу и замахивается. Его силы хватает, чтобы отрубить мужчине ногу начисто.

Вражеская команда остаётся без капитана, король совсем не по геройски травится в своей каюте, а оставшиеся солдаты складывают оружие.

Тони только кивает Стиву, чтобы тот делал то, что нужно.

Сам Старк спешит к мальчишке, который истекает кровью на грязной палубе. Тони чувствует, что Питер ещё жив, но всё равно несётся со всех ног. Он оказывается рядом в мгновение ока и опускается перед Паркером на колени, касаясь его руки. Тёплый. Живой.

— Говорил же я тебе, будь осторожен! — бурчит мужчина, прижимая к себе хрупкое тело. Он немного подрагивает, когда перебирает влажные кудри.

— Я спрятал сундук, — хрипит Питер. Он мягко улыбается и судорожно сжимает руку Тони. Паркер чувствует, как умирает, но это не приносит ужаса. Он только слабо улыбается нависшему над ним мужчине. — Я так рад тебя видеть.

— Помолчи, Паркер, ты умираешь, — рычит Старк от безысходности и злости.

— Ты же не дашь мне умереть? — спрашивает Питер и вдруг хмурится, вглядываясь в карие глаза. — Не дашь же, правда?

Тони смотрит на бледнеющего мальчика в своих руках. Он так не хотел, чтобы это случалось. Думал, что убережёт Питера от этого. Но, видно, не судьба. Тони сделал всё, что мог.

Старк подождал ещё секунду и наклонился к хмурому бледному мальчику, обдавая тёплым дыханием. Он мягко поцеловал его в лоб и спросил, уже зная ответ наперёд:

— Ты боишься смерти, Питер Паркер?


End file.
